


Four Days For a Lifetime

by neosoot



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, Doctor Who, RTGameCrowd, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Companion Wilbur Soot, Doctor RTGame, Doctor Who AU, Side Character CallMeKevin, side character tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosoot/pseuds/neosoot
Summary: When an alien species that wasn't supposed to be on Earth ends up causing trouble, the Doctor meets Will, a young man who now has four days left to live and be saved, after having his lifespan stolen. With a teleporter, the alien forces the duo to roam Europe, finding familiar faces along the way.
Relationships: RTGame & CallMeKevin, RTGame & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & CallMeKevin, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Four Days For a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> GWA GWAAAAAAAAAA  
> LISTEN this might be messy because i kinda rushed it after figuring out what the exact plot was gonna be  
> i think it's gonna be four or five chapters long, but they'll probably all be under 4k words so no worries HGFHJFD  
> had to make a whole new species for this ourrghhh  
> also i'm sorry for the shitty summary I COULDN'T WRITE ANYTHING WITHOUT SPOILING THE ENTIRE FANFIC

_The TARDIS shook more than usual, the Doctor's hands barely being able to grab onto anything before the impact of sudden landing, knees giving in and making him fall on the ground, the recoil so aggressive that he rolled out of the main platform with a thud and being lucky he didn't hurt himself in any way, only minor scratches from fleeing and trying to fight. He quickly got up, not caring if he hit himself against anything on the way up, trying to find that one creature that was the reason he had just crashed at some random point in history – busy staring at him with big, black bug-like eyes, he could realize its body was cyan green, with long legs, hands with claws, wearing something that resembled a torn brown cape with hood, his mouth also looking like one of an insect. It resembled a praying mantis from Earth. And at that moment, it was holding an important part of the TARDIS in its weird buggy hands, screeching like a harpy before fleeing, the Doctor doing everything possible to catch it before it was out the front door, swinging it open with so much desperation he could probably have broken it, jumping outside._  
_The light was a bit too bright at first, making him lose a few seconds with his eyes trying to adjust, shading and half-closed them not working too well until he could get used to what he found out was the Sun, spinning on his heels while carefully searching his surroundings – he ended up at a beach, not on the sand, but somehow a perfect spot on the sidewalk where his spaceship fit perfectly, recognizing the voices and accents being used around him, not had expecting to land on Earth, principally on England, not sure about which city that was. He expected to find the alien somewhere nearby since it was obviously different from the entities around him, or at least commotion over such a thing walking among them, but with no luck, since there were a bit too much people at that spot walking along the streets and everyone seemed calm. It had probably run far away at that point, maybe used the crowd to hide himself from his sight, maybe it could shapeshift or change the perception of his true form from human eyes? All he knew is that his chances of finding it were getting slimmer each second he spent standing there like a dumbass, principally since he had no clues of its whereabouts or motives. He sighed, closing the TARDIS' door and locking it with his key, running across the sidewalk, receiving weird looks because of his clothing._

Will had just finished packing the things from his office, staring at the clock that was glowing on his hands, head and thoughts full, making him a bit distracted. He had received his eviction notice a couple days ago, and today was his last day, which meant that he had to empty the office before leaving that night – usually he worked from 9 to 5, which was not the best if he was honest, but that day, he would go home at 8pm, busy trying to find a friend to help him move his table out, also taking the trash out, and maybe crying a bit in the corner of the room since he would miss that quiet private place he had. He'd start working on the floor below like everyone else did, no more personal and private space for him since there were cubicles, a demotion being the last thing be thought he'd receive at that point – well, maybe if he didn't go absolutely apeshit over something that upset him, screaming so loud it could be heard throughout the whole floor, plus banging on the table aggressively, that wouldn't have happened. Will regretted losing his temper over a meme – yes, a meme a friend had sent him through text –, pressing his lips together as he put the clock inside the cardboard box containing a few of his belongings, which he could carry to his new spot himself.

The British man laughed at how melancholic he was once he exited the room and started walking down the corridor, searching for the elevator. He had the chance to look outside the building, it being tall enough to give him a view of part of the city – he also could see his own reflection... his glasses almost falling off the bridge of his nose, burnt yellow sweater over a button up white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his black All Stars that were getting a bit too old, and his posture looked horrible, making it clear that he was sad over his current situation. Getting a demotion was bad, Will could pay the bills with the job he had but less money meant a less comfortable life, and he got even more depressed as he walked over to the elevators' doors, noticing the sign – just white paper taped to it, words written with a blue pen – saying that they were out of use, sighing as now he had to take the stairs down, arms already getting a bit tired. The doors to the stairs were close by, and even opening it was annoying, almost hitting his head against the top of the door that was too small for someone as tall as him to pass through, one of his hands sliding and almost dropping the box which made him have to open it using his knee.

As he opened the door, grunting, he couldn't yet hear the commotion on the floor below, going down a few steps before stopping suddenly, noticing how many noises were coming from there when there was supposed to be no one present at that time of the night, paying attention to them while feeling a little bit scared that someone was stealing something – he could hear someone running around, papers being handled with little to no care from the loud sound they made, thing fallings on the ground with thuds. An object made out of glass, probably a cup, fell and smashed against the floor, complete silence coming after the noise that echoed even in the stairs, making Will scarily aware of how close the person was to the door, meaning that, if they just decided to exit the floor, he'd get caught. But the silence was still there after a full minute; no footsteps, no one touching things, no noise, like the floor was empty once again, which for some reason made some courage grow into him, curiosity mixed making his silent steps take him to the door as he placed his box down on the stairs, hand visibly shaking as he held the doorknob, turning it slowly to not make noise, pulling it at the same speed. He peeked, seeing nothing where he could see, only cubicles and walls of the corridors, the lights still on which made him a little bit less worried, thinking that, since all of them were turned on, someone who knew about the lightswitch could be the person there. Will opened the door, fixing his posture as he entered the 5th floor, looking around to check if he could see anything or anyone there – nothing, no one, and the noises were still gone.

Until he walked over to the cubicles, noticing the mess the floor was, with every single item he had thought of having heard being there, even the glass cup, shattered on the ground and water spilled everywhere. Something had happened there, and by the looks of it, it was either a big fight or a complete freak out. He decided to walk around, searching for someone, the entire floor completely silent with no signs of anyone being there anymore, a bit weird since he didn't hear the door opening or someone go to the stairs that were the only exit besides the elevator, which could only mean the person was still there.  
And there was.

He knew right when he got tackled from behind, letting out a high pitched scream as he fell with his chest against the carpet, being rolled until he was facing the person – and out of all things he expected to see, from a middle aged gross looking man to a sexy spy trying to steal files, an alien creature was definitely not in-between or anywhere near that scale. Will tried punching the thing, fist zooming past its face as it dodged his slow movements, arms and legs pinned to the ground as it was actually stronger than a 6'5 man when it looked barely 5'1, big, black eyes staring into the brown ones of the human. It was a small sparkle that he saw at first, and then a line of what looked like something cosmical, purple, being extracted from him and entering the creatures head like it was a psychic power, the worst part being how he had just felt like something was being taken from inside of him, feeling like when you try to grab the rope when something heavy is pulling, falling down, very fast on the other end – it burnt.

And then, he heard the sound of metal, bone and meat all meeting, a bonk echoing softly around him, the thing hovering over him almost falling to the side. A stapler now rested on the floor, making them look at the direction of where it had come from. Will only saw a shadow before the creature got up and sprinted towards whoever or whatever was there and had just saved his life. He got up, legs weak, head now spinning and asking himself if he had gone crazy – principally when he heard someone tell "You fucker!" in a tone that made it clear they were angry as hell at someone, but the screeches, sounds of things falling, breaking, and thuds made him ignore his now weak body and crawl on the floor like a baby, trying to find the source of the noises. Why was there an angry Irish man inside the building?!, he wondered, his questions being answered seconds after tripping on his own limb arms and falling in front of a corridor of the cubicles. It took a few seconds before he saw anything, and he definitely wasn't expecting a guy jumping over the dividers to show up so suddenly, yelping as he fell backwards with a series of bangs. The man immediately got up, disheveled, and stared at someone, the thing, across the room, giving Will time to look at him from head to toe – the man had big steel blue eyes which were angry as hell, brown curly hair, and wore a long black coat, purple waistcoat on top of a white blouse, beige pants and tall boots that could reach his knees, and held something really funky that was shining purple as he marched towards the other side of the room. Will only heard screeches before something cyan flew over the cubicles, looking like it was thrown, startling him because of the noise AND because he had just seen some alien thing stand up from the floor. Seconds after, the man with the coat resurfaced, holding a potted fake plant as a weapon, which didn't work when the thing jumped on him and he broke it on its head, falling again on the ground while the thing's claws were around his neck now. Will panicked, trying to desperately see what was happening, only seeing the man with his legs flailing, saying things he couldn't understand.

Courage suddenly overtook him as he got up, drowsily reaching a fire extinguisher and just saying fuck it when he stormed towards the two on the ground, seeing his reflection on those big black eyes before hitting the thing's head extra hard with the very heavy red object in his hands, knocking it out just like that, watching as it fell on top of the man under it – they made eye contact right after, both breathing heavily and wide-eyed. The stranger sighed in relief, getting up and staring at Will, who was still holding the fire extinguisher in a defensive manner.

“Who are you?” Will asked, clearly spooked. The man raised his hands, a small smile on his face.

“I'm the Doctor”, he replied, his Irish accent sounding a lot stronger now that he could hear his normal talking voice. “And I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry, you don't need to keep holding that thing like that.”

“Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor”, Will lowered the fire extinguisher but didn't let go of it, maintaining eye contact with the weird man.

“Why are you Irish?” That was a question not even he himself knew why he asked.

“I'm not? I'm Gallifreyan”, the Doctor seemed a bit confused as of why he called him an Irish man, making Will go back to being suspicious of him.

“You have an Irish accent. Also, I don't know any Irish people who work here, so why are you here? Where did you come from? Where did he come from?” He raised the fire extinguisher like you'd hold a bat, making the Doctor's eyes widen for a moment.

“Woah woah, I already said I won't hurt you, and I came here because of him. He broke into this place and I had to come after him, to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone”, he gesticulated a lot with his hands, principally when pointing at the passed out thing on the floor and the item on his hand, sounding very convincing, principally with his blue eyes looking so safe. But that didn't make Will change his stance. “Wait... did he hurt you?”

“Why would some... Sci-Fi freak cosplayer AND a victorian looking Irish dude invade this building? Out of all of them? And why would he hurt someone?!” He asked, distressed. “What would you even steal here? Staples? Documents? Are you trying to get someone out of jail by raiding Mark Robinson's Lawyer Solutions?!” He stepped forward like he'd hit him, making the Doctor giggle.

“Listen, my clothes are nice, ok? It's from my past self and I'm gonna change into a suit whenever I have the chance, but they're not that bad. I'm not here to raid your friend Mark. And we're not cosplayers. He's a pretty real...” he got on his knees and analyzed the thing, even moving it so it would lay on its back. “Brondru, oh, it had to be one. A very weird lad. Oh, yeah, thank you for the help, I could've died if you didn't show up”, he got up again, looking at Will. He didn't say anything, just a very confused expression taking over his face, his eyes darting from the Doctor to the Brondru.

“What was the... purple cosmical thing that I saw? Is it part of your little show?”, he asked, and the Doctor's eyes widened once again.

“So he DID hurt you? Did you see something like a little cloud of colorful smoke? Like... uh, what do you humans have that is this simple? Uh, a nebulosa?”, he stepped forward towards Will, making him take a step back and raise the fire extinguisher higher. “Listen, if you did get caught, I'm the least of your problems and actually your salvation. Stop threatening me.”

“DID YOU DRUG ME?”

“FOR WHAT REASON WOULD I DO THAT?”

“I- I DON'T KNOW!”, he said before sighing, putting the fire extinguisher down nearby. Will was just incredibly confused by the situation, something the Doctor had seen happen over and over again.

“Right, listen to me. This is very serious and I'm not joking, I wouldn't joke about something like this”, he held Will by the shoulders. “You are dying at an incredibly fast rate right now. Yes, humans die in like hundred years or something, but your lifespan has been cut down to something close to... how old are you?”  
“I am twenty six.”

“You have four days at best.”

“HUH?!”

“Brondru's are known for living very, very long lives, as long as they have enough victims. They steal others' youth, taking their lifespans to themselves. What you saw was him stealing yours, so now we have to kill him before time runs out, we need to get it back in your own body before you die.”

“It's an actual alien?”, Will asked. The Doctor could've laughed if the man dying in front of him wasn't his responsibility. He let go of his shoulders to facepalm. “Oh my God, they fucking exist. They exist. What the fuck?”

“Why do you humans never trust me when I tell you at first?” The Doc muttered, slightly rolling his eyes. “Anyways, I have to kill him quickly, so you can go home and I can go back to doing my job”, he stopped talking as Will didn't stop staring at him, an incredulous look on his face. “What?”

“YOU'RE an alien, too?” He asked with a raspy voice, coming closer to him. “No. It can't be. You just stole from them, right? You're a perfect Irish guy. You're human. You look exactly like one. You're just an alien expert, right? Or- or something like that-”

“I got two hearts!” The Doctor smiled at him, and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The Doc moved his head, signing for him to give it a try and listen to them. Will opened his coat to put his ear against the left side of his chest, then the right, straightening his posture to stare at the man.

“I need a bottle of wine... vodka... I don't know.” And the British man turned around to go look for one.

“No, you need to help me get your years back-”

Then the sound of metal bashing against the wall startled Will, who jumped and turned around, just in time to see the Doctor trying to warn him about how the Brondru had woken up and kicked the fire extinguisher far, pulling the Gallifreyan man's leg with force and making him fall once again, hitting his head against the floor. Will tried helping, but got hit in the face as he accidentally threw his body weight forwards too fast, the creature kicking him and jumping over as he fell to the ground, long arm and legs helping it not get stopped by the Doctor under it. Bolting out through the exit to the stairs, he did not leave time for them to do anything else, as both almost got knocked out. The Doctor slowly got up while massaging the back of his head, groaning.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at Will when he wasn't seeing double anymore.

”Yeah, but almost got a broken nose”, he said while hiding his face with his hands, getting a small smile from the other. “Uh, what now?”

“We go after it!”, he yelled as he tried getting up, immediately falling back. “Ok, maybe we wait a bit.” He watched as Will sat down, the word we not escaping him, an idea popping up in his brain.

“Isn't he gonna get away?” Will asked, eyes closed, hands still on his nose.

“I can probably track him down.”

The Doctor stared at him for a couple more seconds before smiling.

“I have a proposition.” The British man stared at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. The Doc giggled on the inside, enjoying the other's reactions to him. “I've been travelling alone for quite some time now, and I need a new companion to help me... and you're the one who just got gotten by a Brondru, so... maybe you'd like to join me? You don't necessarily need to, as all I need is to kill him and you'll be fine afterwards, but as a way of saying sorry, I'll take you to whenever and wherever you want when this is over.”

“This really feels like you're proposing or something similar”, Will said it with a straight face. “Uh... what kind of travel, exactly? I know you said spaceship but...?”

“I have a TARDIS.”

“I totally know what that is.”

“It's a police box. A British one... I think you might like it.”

“How do you make an spaceship out of those things?”

“It only looks like one.” His smile grew in size, sounding cocky as he shrugged, finally getting up.

“Oh yes, alien...” He widened his eyes, staring at him still from the floor. “Wait, anywhere in the universe? Literally anywhere?”

“I travel through space _and_ time, actually. I'm a Time Lord.”

“IT'S A TIME MACHINE?” Will screamed, face radiating excitement and joy, getting up so fast he almost fell again. “Wait wait wait- this is so cool. Any point in time? I can see the Queen getting crowned? Maybe Margaret Thatcher die or some crazy shit?”

“I mean... yes...” He laughed at his weird thoughts.

“So, if I go with you... are there consequences? Will I end up like Princess Leia in some random planet? I can come back, right?” It sounded like he had gotten a new travel buddy.

“I can tell you anything you want if we go now.” The Doctor started walking towards the exit the Brondru left through, and Will just followed right behind him.

“I feel like this is a kidnapping but I'm not exactly getting kidnapped, you know?” He commented as they descended the stairs, both not even caring if they were on the 5th floor.

“Oh, yeah, by the way, what's your name? We didn't even introduce ourselves and I'm already taking you with me.” The Doctor giggled, Will did as well.

“Will Gold. Just Will, maybe? Some of my friends call me Wilbur, I'm quite famous on the Internet.”

“Wilbur. Wilbur sounds nice, I will call you that.” He said calmly.

“And I should call you just... Doctor? You don't have a name? At least a human one?”

“I'm the Doctor, but when needed, I'm Daniel.” The Doc replied, looking at his new friend over his shoulder.

“Okay, Dan”, he smiled playfully. A relief, meaning he was getting more comfortable. “So you're a doctor? Like a dude who heals others or something else? Because I didn't know they could rumble with aliens. Rumble and tumble, since most of the time you were on the ground.” The British man could watch as the shoulders of the alien in front of him went up and down, chuckling over his bad joke.

“This version of me is a bit skinny, but that doesn't mean I forgot how to... uh...” He took his cellphone out, quickly searching something on what seemed like the Internet. They were already on the third floor. “Punch a bitch. I think that's the term I'm looking for.”

Against his own will, Bur decided to keep the "boomer" comment to himself, suddenly realizing he didn't know about the man's age yet, but that he surely looked the same age as him. He was also a bit shorter, and the black coat really couldn't help him figure out if he had a strong body or a more lanky one like he himself did, the image of an alien getting thrown over the cubicles not leaving his head. He was getting more curious about the person the Doctor was, rather than all this scientific talk that, at first, hit him like a speeding truck, but now seemed a bit too natural since he could literally feel himself dying and his body deteriorating.

“There are consequences”, he mentioned suddenly, stopping in front of the exit of the last floor. Wilbur didn't even reach the last step, stopping as a chill was sent down his spine. “The time you spend inside the TARDIS, with me, traveling, counts on the outside. I didn't calculate, nor I have a clear notion of how fast it passes by, but seems like adventures, depending to where I take you, could be six months here. Maybe a year. Maybe one year and a half. Who knows? It's hard to understand when they change with every travel, since every place I go to is different.”

“I'll go missing, then? Tonight?” Will asked, and the Doctor suddenly went quiet. He turned to him, a cocktail of emotions his expression conveyed, including realization, remorse and a bit of confusion.

“Yes, that is... basically what will happen...” He seemed a bit shocked by that statement, suddenly turning cold. Wilbur realized he might've never thought about that part as what he had just said, making him finally snap out of his bubble and realize he was trusting a stranger, and that, maybe, he was the first one to ever ask such questions to him. “If you leave with me through this door... if you enter the TARDIS, you have to keep that in mind. You're not allowed to say where you are nor were, or with who. You can leave a message, but for how long will they trust those words when there won't be any trace of you in the world? You won't exist. You're just gone like that, and we don't know for how long”, at this point, he had moved, going up the steps where Will was. He was on the one under him, staring at the tall man. “Could you live with that? With the dread of knowing that, at some point, your family won't have heard of you in months? Years? Maybe a decade? That they will question if you're even alive anymore?”

“Yes, I think? If I can leave a message, I could explain my situation without exposing you?” Will sounded a bit scared and intimidated, the bright, now silverly eyes staring into his soul.

He didn't say anything else, only turning his back to the brown eyed man and going down the steps again, opening the door, leaving it open for Wilbur to come through, which he did, without hesitation. As he walked through the lobby, he wondered if he was making the right choice, if leaving everything behind to go in an adventure with a man he had literally just met was something he wouldn't regret later – he knew his name, he heard a bunch of crazy stuff, he discovered aliens existed and some even looked like regular humans, and that's how he knew why that entire situation wasn't freaking him out. After all of that, that could've left him in a terrible state of shock or guaranteed him a place in the asylum, why would his brain ever say no to the man walking in front of him? But he knew that, principally, it was because his life was at risk, on that man's hands.

They proceeded to leave the building in complete silence, not talking to each other anymore after a bit of tension rose up due to the stairs talk, making Will a bit worried. There was barely anyone on the streets in that part of the town, principally because it was already 9pm on a Friday night, everyone going to celebrate in restaurants and whatnot. The Doc simply guided his new companion through the streets, until they reached the beach, the sky looking beautiful at that time of the night – but Will didn't pay much attention, staring at the blue box in front of him.

“Inside... that?” Wilbur questioned, staring at the blue box. He then chuckled, tilting his head once. “Isn't it a bit small for the two of us, pal?”

“All my companions seem to ask the same. Why are you people so afraid of getting into tight spaces with me?” He said unlocking the door, clearly joking, making Will smile. “Just get in. _It's bigger on the inside_.”


End file.
